dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Saiyan God
サイヤ |rname = Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo |meaning = |ename = Super Saiyan God |debut = Battle of Gods; Chapter 4 (Dragon Ball Super); Episode 9 (Dragon Ball Super) |type = }} Super Saiyan God, abbreviated as and mistakenly called サイヤ レッド|Sūpā Saiya-jin Reddo}}Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13, is a transformation ability for Saiyans to achieve the power of the gods. Appearance The Saiyan who becomes the Super Saiyan God does not change drastically but has notable differences: The Saiyan's physique becomes slimmer and makes the Saiyan look younger, his skin tone becomes darker, his hair turns red, and eyes become bigger and have red irises. The aura of the Super Saiyan God becomes flame-like.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of GodsDragon Ball Super TV Anime Episode 9''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 4 Abilities Ceremony To become a Super Saiyan God a ceremony of six righteous Saiyans is necessary. The six Saiyans then hold hands with one another and five of them transfer their energy to the one becoming God. Or, the five Saiyans hand hands with one another but the ones closest to the one becoming God have to put their hands on their back. During this process, the spirit of Yamoshi, the legendary Super Saiyan, is summoned, causing the person to become the Super Saiyan God. When the person transforms, a blue aura comsumes them until the transformation completes. History On Planet Vegeta, a group of six righteous Saiyans revolted against the evil Saiyans. The group of righteous Saiyans created a Saiyan among them who became the Super Saiyan God. The Super Saiyan God defeated evil Saiyans but vanished quickly after the power of the Saiyans given to him was depleted. The Super Saiyan God later became a legend, as Emperor Freeza heard of it and the Super Saiyan legend.Dragon Ball Minus However, years later, Son Goku and friends learned of the transformation by Shenron through knowledge of the Nameccian Book of Legends, and Gokou became a Super Saiyan God with the help of Vegeta, Son Gohan, Trunks, Son Goten, and Videl, who was pregnant. Goku fought against the God of Destruction Beerus who was in search of the Super Saiyan God due to a prophetic dream. During his battle with Beerus, the Super Saiyan God form vanished, but Goku absorbed the power as his own. However, during his struggle against Beerus's Beerus-Dama, Goku again transformed into God without knowing how he did so. Goku later transformed into Super Saiyan God during his match with Hit in the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition to conserve his energy before transforming into Super Saiyan Blue.Dragon Ball Super Comic Chapter 13 Later, Goku transformed into Super Saiyan God during his sparring match with Trunks who returned to the past from 17 years in the future.Dragon Ball Super Comic Chapter 15 After training in the Seishin to Toki no Heya for a day, Vegeta attained Super Saiyan God and used the form to conserve his energy during his second battle with Goku-Black in the future. Gokou also used Super Saiyan God against Zamasu after he failed to seal Zamasu in a jar with the Mafuuba.Dragon Ball Super Comic Chapter 22 However, after Black and Zamasu fused into Potara Zamasu, Potara Zamasu easily defeated Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan Gods.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 23 Sometime the next year, during the Tournament of Power, Goku transformed into Super Saiyan God to fight against Dyspo and Kunshi with the help of Hit.Dragon Ball Super TV Anime Episode 105 During the climax, Goku transformed into God after using his previous forms against the strongest mortal in the Eleventh Universe, Jiren.Dragon Ball Super TV Anime Episode 109 Minutes later, after losing to Jiren, Goku used God to combat Caulifla and Kale and later Kefula but Kefula's overwhelming power trumped Gokou's.Dragon Ball Super TV Anime Episode 115 After the tournament, the Saiyans Goku and Vegeta encounter the Saiyan known as Broly and use Super Saiyan God against the powerful Sayan.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Users *Son Goku *Vegeta (Manga & Movie Version) References Category:Saiyan Transformations Category:Deities